


What a Night

by RonnieAllison



Category: overwatch
Genre: Eggs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAllison/pseuds/RonnieAllison
Summary: Hanzo is a proud man. Almost too proud





	What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my attempt at smut. Please leave comments, I'd love to know how the story was for you!^^

Hanzo is a proud man. That has been his downfall many more times he'd like to admit. This is one of the many times his pride got the best of him.

Hanzo Shimada is part dragon. Everyone knows this, it's not a secret in any fashion. However, no one knows that once a month he needs to go through a week long cycle. He needs to get rid of his eggs. Not a single soul in Overwatch knows about his condition and he intends to keep it that way. Hanzo hasn't even told his own boyfriend, McCree. Who is so understanding about the time that Hanzo needs alone.

One morning when Hanzo wakes up he immediately knows what is going on. "Not again..." He says as he notices his cock swell with eggs. He looks down at his crotch and then up to where his alarm clock is on his bedside table and notices how early it is in the morning. The alarm clock says it is 6:07 am. Many Overwatch members should still be asleep because of the early time.

When this sort of thing happens Hanzo uses a little mini fridge that he hides in his room so that no one has to see his embarrassing state for the duration of the week. He refuses to leave his room during his week of being desperate so he needs supplies. 

He reaches for the mini fridge and opens it. He forgot to refill it after last month. "Damn." He looks back to the alarm clock and takes note of the fact that only a few minutes have passed. "I could go raid the kitchen fridge..." Hanzo says to himself as he looks at his embarrassing state. 

"If I'm seen like this I'll never live it down but... I need supplies." After weighing his options Hanzo dresses in baggy gray sweatpants that he stole from McCree and a black t shirt that goes down to about his thighs. "Hopefully no one will notice." 

Hanzo soon exits his room and makes a quick beeline for the kitchen. He takes great effort into makes sure his steps are quite as he moves in the early morning light. 

Hanzo reaches the kitchen and looks around to make sure the cost is clear. Once he sees no one in the kitchen he quietly rushes to the fridge and fills his arms with food.

After grabbing a large armful of food Hanzo begins to make his way out of the kitchen. 

"Hanzo...? What're you doing up darlin?"

Hanzo jumps as he turns his head to look at where the voice came from. He sees his adorable boyfriend, McCree, rubbing his eyes with his human hand. He has on baggy sweat pants as well and no shirt. His prosthetic arm isn't on at the moment. His hair looks wild and untamed as he yawns big and wide as he looks at Hanzo bleary eyed. McCree looks as though he had just woken up. He stands in one of the few entrances to the kitchen. He happens to stand in the one right in front of Hanzo. Blocking his escape.

 

"J-Jesse! What are you doing here?" Hanzo flushes as his cock hardens in his pants at his boyfriend's adorable state. He moves the armful of food to cover his crotch from view.

"I heard a ruckus in here and I thought I'd see who was up. Why're you here darlin?" His eyes move to the armful of food Hanzo's holding. 

Hanzo turns his head, avoiding his eyes. "I-I was hungry..." His lie is obvious based on the amount of food in his arms.

"Darlin you've got enough food to feed an army... What do you need it for?" McCree looks more awake now as his eyes filled with a look of concern for his boyfriend.

"I... I need it for... Something important." Hanzo tries to push past McCree but he stops him and takes the food from Hanzo. McCree takes the armful of food and walks it over to the fridge. He returns to stand in front of Hanzo who seems frozen in place. 

"Tell me what's wrong darlin." McCree looks a bit heart broken. Hanzo's heart melts at the look he is given but he still refuses to answer. 

"I cannot tell you Jesse. It is... Embarrassing." Hanzo looks in shame at the floor. Hanzo tries to ignore how close McCree is to him as he flushes with embarrassment at his predicament. His cock rubs against his sweatpants as he tries to seem unfazed.

"Just tell me, I'm worried about you..." McCree moves closer to Hanzo. He tries to back away but before he knows it McCree embraces him. "I love you sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong with ya."

Hanzo tries with no avail to wriggle free of McCree's hold. "Jesse! Let me go!" Hanzo can feel his erection rub against McCree. He is so embarrassed his face is the color of a tomato but it feels so wonderful that he can help but lean into McCree. McCree pulls back from the embrace and smirks at Hanzo.

"Oh! You got an issue going on darlin?" McCree grinds against Hanzo. However, he notices that something is different with his boyfriend's cock.

"Jesse! Stop that!" Hanzo pushes McCree off of him. He bolts away from McCree abandoning his food on one of the tables. McCree runs after him.

"Darlin come back!" McCree catches up to Hanzo just as Hanzo reaches his room. "Hanzo. What. The. Hell?" McCree backs Hanzo into his room.

"Jesse... I... I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else."   
He looks at Jesse with a new found look of something that McCree can only recognize as lust.

"I promise sweetheart... I just want to know what's goin on with ya." Hanzo takes his hand and leads McCree to his bed. They both sit down as Hanzo sighs.

"Jesse... This is going to sound... Weird. However, I can no longer keep this from you." Hanzo's voice drops down to a whisper. "Once a month my body produces eggs... I have to expel them so they do not become painful." While Hanzo spoke he closed his eyes. There is a pregnant pause until McCree's voice causes his eyes to open. 

"Why does your body make eggs...?" McCree looks dumbfounded by what Hanzo has said but he never to him to be a liar.

"When I began dating you my dragon side had claimed you as my mate. My dragon wants me to bred you, to make you have our young. So I produce eggs for this." Now it is McCree's turn to flush red. "Now if you'll leave I have something I must attend to." He gestures to his hard cock as he attempts to have McCree leave his room.

"Now hold on darlin." Hanzo stops in his tracks as he looks up into McCree's eyes. "What if I wanna help ya?" McCree is flushed red as he stares back at Hanzo.

"Do you know what you are offering cowboy?" McCree nods in affirmation. "Then I hope you are prepared to deal with the consequences because I have been in need of you since I awoke this morning." McCree shudders at his words.

Before he knows it McCree is thrown onto the bed with Hanzo soon hovering over him. He leans his head down near McCree's ear and whispers, "I hope you are prepared cowboy." Hanzo soon peppers his face with kisses before moving down to his neck, sucking on the skin there to cover his mate in marks.

McCree has always been an impatient lover, it isn't long before he tugs on Hanzo's hair to drag him up from his neck to kiss him. Their tongues clash in a fit of passion. McCree moans into Hanzo's mouth to then break the kiss for air.

"Darlin... Sweetheart, please... Take me." McCree tugs on Hanzo's shirt, he soon takes it off and McCree can't help but stare. "You're an angel Hanzo..." He flushes under the praise and steals a kiss.

"As are you, Jesse." He returns to his previous motions as his hands tease McCree's chest. A squeak followed by a low moan his heard as his nipples are teased and tugged. 

"A devil with those hands." Hanzo looks up to see McCree's normally tan skin looking almost pink. A kissed was placed on his forehead as Hanzo continued his work.

After a few minutes of teasing, Hanzo decided to discard his pants along with Jesse's. Jesse looks at Hanzo's dick and let's put a surprised gasp.

"Uh... Darlin? Why does your dick look like that?" Hanzo's cock appears to be bumpy and much larger than usual. It seems almost... Inhuman. 

"I told you, I need to get rid of my eggs." He states matter of fact like. He doesn't seem embarrassed like he was earlier; now he just seems... hungry.

Hanzo reaches to his bedside table to have his hand find purchase on an all too familiar bottle. Strawberry scented lube. McCree convinced him to get it as a gag but they ended up loving it. 

Hanzo squirted someone to his fingers as he licked and nipped at Jesse's chest. He then brought his hand down to trace Jesse's fluttering hole. "A-ah! Hanzo... Please..." McCree moans wantonly at the action. He looks like a mess, flushed from head to toe with his hair everywhere, his hand buried in the bed sheets with his knuckles white from the strong hold he has on them. His legs spread wider and wider with each swipe of lube on his hole. His cock is slapped up against his stomach leaking pre with such vigor.

"Such a lovely, needy mess. You're mine, all mine. I love you Jesse McCree." He plunges a finger up to the knuckle inside him. 

"O-oh fuck!" 

The finger messages his walls as he adjusts to the feeling. Before long another one joins the first. Hanzo scissors his fingers inside McCree for a moment until he decides to see McCree positively scream for his eggs. He quickly finds what he is looking for.

"FUCK!" There it is.

"How is it cowboy? Good? Do you want more?" He rubs his fingers with more vigor against the spot just to see Jesse beg. 

"Oh fuck-please I need it! Please fuck me!" Jesse's cock is hard and bobbing with each trust of Hanzo's fingers. 

"What do you need my sweet?" Hanzo keeps teasing Jesse, wanting to turn him into even more of a mess. 

"I need your eggs! Please fill me!"  
He has abandoned any hope of composure with those words.

"Of course darling, you'll look so beautiful..." Hanzo withdraws his fingers and strokes his cock with his lubed up hand. Hanzo looks so elegant and regal in this state. Like a God.

His thoughts are cut short as Hanzo pops his thick cock head into his loose hole. "God damn darlin...." Hanzo pushes on, feeling the eggs in his cock surrounded by McCree's warmth. 

"Fuck... Jesse... So good." He continues to push until he's in at the hilt. McCree lets out a shaky breath as Hanzo gives him a moment to adjust. 

After a minute or two of remaining still Hanzo gives a roll of his hips to be provided with a loud moan. He does this again and again. The moans getting longer and louder in pitch. 

"So good! Darlin-fuck!" He slows down his pace to something almost unbearable for Jesse. 

"Are you going to take my eggs Jesse?" He snaps his upward into McCree causing aloud yelp to leave him. 

"God yes, please give them to me!" He was practically babbling with need. He couldn't stand the teasing or the wait any longer. "Bred me Hanzo."

Hanzo visually shudders and gives out a low growl. "Don't tempt the dragon." With that Hanzo lets go and starts to push out his eggs. 

McCree feels Hanzo's cock get thicker until he feels something hard and round enter his body. It catches on his prostate.

"Shit! Han-Darlin! I'm- !" McCree comes from the unmoving egg resting on his prostate. His coke coats Hanzo's stomach before dripping down on to his own. McCree barely has a moment to rest as he feels another egg start to leave Hanzo's cock.

"Fucking shit darlin, how many are there...?" The next one enters and pushes the old egg farther into him and causes his cock to harden quickly. 

"I do not know... There should be no more than 12..." Hanzo grunts out. He grinds into McCree trying to push out more eggs.

"12?!" McCree practically yells out. He squirms in Hanzo's hold, almost seeming like he wants to get away. Hanzo stills him.

"I-I warned you cowboy... Now... Take my clutch." For the next hour Hanzo pushes egg after egg into McCree, grinding into him as he lightly thrusts with each push. McCree can no longer for coherent sentences from the amount of times he has cum. His chest, along with Hanzo's, is caked in white as McCree can do nothing but moan anymore.

His stomach is so stretched out he looks to be pregnant. Hanzo cannot stop rubbing his hands over McCree's hairy, swelled stomach. He keeps murmuring, "So beautiful, so full... All mine... My eggs..." 

With a final grunt Hanzo pushes out the last egg. When he does he picks up the pace again of slamming into McCree. With each thrust he gets closer and closer to the edge until.

"A-ah Jesse... My sweet... Take my seed!" Hanzo cums with a roar and fills McCree up to the brim before pulling out. 

McCree has passed out from exhaustion at this point so Hanzo leaves the room and returns with a damp towel to clean up. Once they are both clean he tosses the towel onto the floor and falls asleep as well.


End file.
